


pick up at the last place we left off

by himemiya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, chapter 51 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himemiya/pseuds/himemiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-51: Annie and Eren talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	pick up at the last place we left off

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I finally got an AO3 so I will be posting stuff from Tumblr+ hopefully writing more!

They’ve undone Annie’s gag for the occasion, and she revels in the new freedom, running her tongue along her teeth and occasionally biting down lightly on her lip, just to see the guard outside flinch and inch closer to the door. He’s under orders to kill her if she tries to shift, and she knows it’s because humanity’s newfound weapon is sitting across from her in the interrogation room, so close she could reach out and touch his hand if it weren’t for the manacles biting into her wrists. Her ring is somewhere in custody, wrenched off her finger the moment it emerged from the steaming crystal, but she’s still dangerous, and they know it. It’s almost a comfort.

"Talk to me, Annie," Eren begs.

"Is that an order? You know I can’t refuse." The guards talk when they change shift, and she’s heard  _control, command, last hope_. Her mind supplies:  _Coordinate_.

"No, Annie-." He reaches out to grab her hands and freezes, palms hovering inches above her own. If she curled her fingers, the nails would scrape along his palms. She stops them millimeters away instead, and he pulls back his hands to tug them through his hair. "You look like shit."

"You still don’t know how to talk to girls," she notes, although it’s true. Without sunlight, the burns are healing at a normal pace, dotting her arms and legs with blisters. She can’t wash her hair, and the dark circles ever-present under her eyes are even more pronounced (if they think you’re asleep, they’ll say anything).

"Did you know?," Eren asks. "About the titans, that they’re-"

"Human," she finishes. "Like you."

"Like you too, Annie. You’re not- you’re not some kind of monster."

 _There are hundreds of scouts that would disagree with you._  “And you’re still hopeless.” His arms are stretched toward her on the table, palms up. She could knock him over and rip through his chest in a second. 

So she does. The chains binding her to the chair creak in protest, but even malnourished as she is, she can break metal. There’s a crash as they go flying backwards, his chair tipping over and sending them crashing to the floor, where she pins him and presses the chain of her manacles against his throat. He hasn’t even tensed up, although his knee comes up in a reflex reaction. The guard who bursts in half a second later shouts and pushes the barrel of his revolver against her head, hands shaking.

"Wait," Eren says, sitting up and pushing the gun away. "She’s my-." He stand up to look at her on the floor, purple bruises on his collarbone already healing. "-teacher," he finishes. "And she can still tell us stuff."  

"You’re sparing me? How chivalrous of you." Alerted by the shouts, more soldiers have turned up, pinning her down and binding her twice as tightly as before.

"It’s not that. I just-" He grabs her shoulder, his palm warm against her skin. "I have so much to ask you."

"I think that’s enough for today, Eren," the officer with a Scouting Legion cloak and goggles says. "You can talk to her more tomorrow."

"Hanji-san!" Eren begins, but his shoulders slump. "Alright."

Once the two of them leave, the guard reties the gag. The fibers rasp against her mouth when she tries to smile, and it looks more like a grimace. 


End file.
